Le Carrefour
by Catkin7
Summary: Fin alternative. L'action commence au moment où l'inspecteur Javert apparaît sur le quai de la Seine. Valjean et Javert sont le mieux représentés par Richard Jordan et Anthony Perkins dans le film "Les Misérables" de 1978. Fanfiction par Yelena Tsyganova. Traduit du russe avec la permission de l'auteur. Tous les droits appartiennent à Victor Hugo.


_"Les larmes d'un homme fort ont tort devant Dieu..." __– __Nikolaï Goumilev_

_"Vaincre la volonté du suicide, cela signifie cesser de penser uniquement à soi-même." __– __Nikolaï Berdiaev_

– Papa, est-ce que tu vas encore quelque part? – La jeune fille arqua les sourcils d'une manière touchante. Mademoiselle Euphrasie Fauchelevent, autrement Cosette, était devenue très belle. D'une beauté purement française, loin de tous les canons, tant pis pour eux. Et tant pis pour Jean, en proie à la jalousie paternelle que la peur pour sa fille rendait encore plus aiguë. La jeunesse est tellement prodigue, elle dote si généreusement l'être aimé de toutes les vertus imaginables! Et si ce Marius était un petit vaurien, un garnement? S'il allait décevoir Cosette, briser son cœur? Jean regardait, tout étonné, ses poings énormes qui se serraient tout seuls. Puis il s'adressa à sa fille avec un sourire quelque peu forcé:

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant. Je vais me promener un peu.

– Alors je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on attelle la voiture.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture, je ne suis pas si vieux, – ricana Jean. Ce n'était pas tellement la promenade qui l'attirait, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il caressa les cheveux de Cosette, écarta de sa joue une mèche folâtre lâchée avec une négligence voulue. "Tu as grandi, ma fille, – pensa-t-il. – Il est temps de céder à un autre homme le droit de te protéger. Tu as si vite grandi, ma fille..."

Un obscur pressentiment chassait Valjean dehors, la sensation que le moment de la vérité était tout proche. C'était une sensation angoissante, comme autrefois à Montreuil, avant l'apparition de Javert. Ce jour-là, près de cette malheureuse charrette, Valjean avait voulu hâter le dénouement, il avait failli dire à son mauvais génie: "Ce que tu as à faire, fais-le vite". Maintenant il savait mieux se maîtriser, mais cette excessive autodiscipline avait son revers: il était consumé par la colère et l'orgueil refoulés. La prière aidait, mais parfois le meilleur moyen de calmer les passions était la fatigue physique. Ce but restait difficile à atteindre: Jean était toujours très fort.

Javert regardait les vagues grises et réfléchissait. Il revivait toute sa vie, année par année, et voyait clairement sa faute. Javert ne savait pas vivre avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais le pire était ce regret poignant, cette soif vague de quelque chose d'inconnu, d'inexprimable et de tellement beau, d'un plan élevé de l'existence qu'il entrevit si tard. Quelque chose d'horrible se passa: les sentiments enchaînés jusqu'alors – les affres de la solitude, la peur d'une vieillesse toute proche, le besoin d'attachement, d'une sympathie amicale – jaillirent à flots, comme le sang d'une blessure ouverte.

Dans la tête de Javert tournaient des bribes de phrases dites dans la ruelle et plus tard, dans les égouts, quand il avait rejoint Valjean. C'était à devenir fou. Des souvenirs plus lointains les remplaçaient: le visage maigri et tout en sueur de Monsieur Madeleine, debout près de la charrette en panne, la mort de Fantine, l'arrestation, les yeux désespérés de la vieille religieuse – la pauvre avait horreur de son mensonge mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Deux heures auparavant lui aussi avait horreur de ce qu'il faisait mais ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser le cou en chemin entre Toulon et Montreuil, d'avoir été tué sur le coup aujourd'hui, avant l'apparition de Valjean sur le seuil de Corinthe.

Javert savait que jusque-là cet homme n'avait pas commis de meurtre. Mais qui pourrait résister à la tentation, quand tout ce qui le sépare de la sécurité et du bonheur est le fil ténu et fragile d'une vie humaine?

Il fut presque content quand il vit la crinière familière, toute grise maintenant. Javert se sentait quelque peu irréel parmi les représentants de cette nouvelle génération qui lui était incompréhensible, et tout à coup Valjean, qui avait également l'air d'un étranger dans cet endroit, lui sembla un allié secret, tant sont capricieuses et tortueuses les voies du cœur humain. C'est pourquoi l'intention de Valjean de le tuer de ses propres mains l'indigna comme une trahison. Javert s'efforça de prendre, sans grand succès, l'air hautain sous lequel il s'était réfugié toute sa vie. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, et quoi d'intelligent peut bien dire un homme qui tremble de peur? Javert sentait que pour Enjolras et les autres il n'était qu'un objet, qu'un espion sans personnalité qu'ils n'allaient pas épargner. Mais Valjean, ce n'était pas pareil. Quelque chose dans son âme l'attirait irrésistiblement vers cet homme si étrange et, tout en admettant que "Monsieur Madeleine" avait toutes les raisons de souhaiter sa mort, il sentait obscurément que ce serait là une solution trop facile d'un problème bien complexe. Dix ans avant, à Paris, l'arrestation aurait été également une solution trop facile d'un problème complexe, c'est pourquoi au moment décisif il avait perdu la trace comme un chien défectueux qui est à bout de voie.

"Tu peux prendre ma vie mais pas ma vérité," – voilà ce qu'il aurait dit à Valjean dans la ruelle, si l'horrible tension nerveuse ne lui avait pas ôté toutes les forces, aussi bien que la faculté de s'exprimer d'une manière cohérente. Cependant, Valjean n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Et sa vérité était purement imaginaire, comme toutes les idées au nom desquelles il avait vécu. Javert tourna son regard vers le bas, glacé d'angoisse et de désespoir devant l'irréparable. Le faible murmure de l'eau était comme une invitation, et la hideur de la mort lui faisait moins peur que la hideur de la vie devenue chaos. Il renversa la tête en arrière et pleura: des sanglots secs secouaient sa gorge, il serrait les dents en s'efforçant de réprimer les larmes. Quelle sensation étrange que d'être près de la dernière limite...

Javert avait déjà été près de la dernière limite ce jour-là. À ce moment-là, son esprit, sous l'effet du choc, n'empêchait pas sa langue de dire des bêtises et ses yeux de remarquer des choses étranges qui avaient jusqu'alors échappé à son regard. Étourdi par les mots "Tu es libre", il attendit un long moment, s'habituant au monde à l'envers, puis il se tourna vers Valjean et tout à coup sentit un invisible mais impénétrable voile de solitude qui enveloppait cet homme comme un manteau. Un instant Javert eut peur, comme un homme qui vient de voir son double.

Il lui était pénible de penser à Valjean, impossible de ne pas penser à lui: Valjean lui avait sauvé la vie, c'est une action qui crée des liens tout à fait uniques. Maintenant il était lié – solidement lié – à un homme dont il avait ruiné la vie, et c'était une dette qui ne pouvait pas être payée simplement en remettant l'épée au fourreau et en arrêtant leur interminable combat, il fallait plus que cela. Il ne savait pas quoi au juste. En tout cas, Valjean n'avait que faire de sa reconnaissance, un prix inutile entre tous.

Jean était inquiet par la fureur avec laquelle son instinct de propriétaire volé se manifestait en lui. Il se rendait bien compte que sa fille adoptive avait grandi, qu'il était temps de la caser, c'est-à-dire de lui chercher un mari. Lui-même s'était opposé aux efforts des bonnes sœurs qui voulaient garder Cosette au couvent, cependant la nouvelle que sa fille était amoureuse le prit au dépourvu. À la suite des pensées amères sur une séparation proche et inévitable venaient des souvenirs non moins amers. La mort de Gavroche, c'était si injuste, un crime, un blasphème! C'était tellement injuste, tellement pénible, toutes ces jeunes vies gaspillées, perdues. Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt Valjean aurait sans doute rejoint les insurgés, de son plein gré et avec une foi sincère en leur cause. Serait-il devenu un meurtrier, aurait-il surmonté la profonde terreur métaphysique devant l'obligation de prendre la vie à son semblable? Qui sait. En tout cas, la cruauté "de tête", réfléchie d'Enjolras lui inspirait le dégoût. Celui-là tirait sur des gens bien vivants, en chair et en os, au nom d'une illusion!

Sa rencontre avec Javert le bouleversa également. Son "meilleur ennemi", vieilli et décati, était un corps étranger parmi ces jeunes pleins d'enthousiasme à tel point que Valjean fut étonné: "Mais quel idiot l'a envoyé ici? Était-ce pour se débarrasser de lui?" Tout à coup il lui apparut qu'ils étaient des étrangers, des intrus tous les deux. Toute sa colère, toute son indignation contre Javert s'évaporèrent à ce moment. Jean prit la résolution de le sortir de là instantanément et sans hésitation, comme s'il s'était agi de la vie de son frère. Il ne comptait pas sur la reconnaissance, mais il fut piqué au vif quand Javert se mit à l'accabler d'injures. Puis il comprit que c'était à cause de la peur, tout simplement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Jean passa le poste de la place du Châtelet et se dirigea vers la cathédrale. Soudain une forme grande, mince et solitaire sur le Pont-au-Change lui sembla familière. C'était à vomir.

"Mon Dieu, pas de ça!" – gémit-il du fond de son cœur. Mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Deux rencontres avec Javert au cours d'une seule journée, sur les barricades et aux égouts, lui avaient amplement suffi. "Si, si, c'est bien ça!"– affirma Dieu avec un humour particulier qu'il manifestait souvent à l'égard de Jean. Valjean ralentit le pas malgré lui: il avait bien vu que Javert était hors de lui, et l'issue de leur nouvelle rencontre paraissait incertaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un fou aux yeux dilatés – rien qu'une immense pupille – qui tenait le pistolet d'une main tremblante?

Pendant ce temps, le susdit pistolet passa de la poche du pardessus à la borne à côté de l'escalier qui menait au pont, ainsi que la canne, et leur ancien propriétaire commença à descendre les marches.

Valjean le regarda un long moment, tout perplexe. Tout à coup, il comprit.

C'est probablement sous l'effet du choc qu'il rugit, tout en courant, une phrase on ne peut plus absurde:

– Arrête, que diable! Ou je te tue!

Ce rugissement glaça Javert sur place, et il s'arrêta tout net, comme dix ans avant, au chevet de Fantine. Valjean n'était pas irascible: dans sa jeunesse il avait été un lourdaud, et il se maîtrisait très bien dans son âge mûr, mais ses rares accès de rage étaient à faire peur.

– Tu veux aller en enfer?! – Les grands yeux clairs de Jean étaient blancs de fureur. Javert ne l'avait jamais vu si enragé, même le jour de son arrestation il avait été plus calme. "Il va me frapper," – pensa Javert en se ramassant intérieurement, comme un roquet en face d'un autre chien, plus grand et plus féroce.

– Je suis déjà là! – lança-t-il dans les yeux bleu clair qui écumaient de rage, en se demandant combien de dents ou de côtes cette réplique lui coûterait. Mais Valjean ne frappa pas. Il avait peur de battre les gens parce qu'il connaissait sa force. Les adversaires se regardèrent une ou deux minutes, puis Javert soupira et détourna les yeux. Tout à coup il parut fragile, vulnérable, comme si le bouclier qui l'avait séparé des autres pendant toutes ces années venait de disparaître. "Est-ce que tu vas me tourmenter encore longtemps?" – disait son regard traqué. Un coup de vent ébouriffa les boucles grises de Jean, les jeta sur les yeux. Il secoua la tête d'un air fâché, et on pouvait interpréter ce geste comme une réponse affirmative: "Oui, longtemps!"

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces quelques heures? Valjean était prêt à parier que le matin, sur la barricade, Javert avait peur et ne voulait pas mourir. Pourtant, c'est vrai: quand quelqu'un veut t'écorcher vif, tu n'as pas envie de lui faciliter ce travail.

Quand Javert s'était brusquement retourné au cri, il avait perdu son haut-de-forme, qui maintenant devait flotter au fil de l'eau. Sans son chapeau, la chevelure grise de l'inspecteur avait l'air malpropre et hirsute, comme le poil d'un chien galeux. Apparemment, il avait pris l'habitude de se peigner avec les cinq doigts de la main, il se laissait aller.

– Tu as changé, – dit Jean d'un air distrait, ne sachant trop que dire. Il fallait faire oublier à ce suicidé manqué son malheur au nom des choses plus importantes, comme lui-même l'avait oublié autrefois. Mais Jean avait du mal à trouver les mots justes quand il s'agissait de choses vraiment importantes: ce n'est pas qu'il eût l'esprit lent, mais, bien plus souvent qu'avec les hommes, il conversait avec Dieu ou avec l'évêque, mort depuis longtemps. Comme toujours en cas de difficulté, il pensa à monseigneur Myriel et sentit sa présence invisible, et son mécontentement. "Pourquoi, mon père? – appela-t-il intérieurement, confus et hésitant. – Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait? J'ai bien agi... ou non?" "Tu n'as pas fait pour cet homme tout ce que tu devais faire, – murmura une voix immatérielle. – Tu n'as pas trouvé les mots justes, sans lesquels la miséricorde tourne en insulte."

Quand Valjean fronçait les sourcils, plongé dans ses réflexions, son visage prenait un air non pas pensif mais franchement menaçant. Il ne s'en doutait pas, se souciant peu de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Javert le regardait et ne trouvait pas les mots non plus. Pourtant, deux mots auraient suffi: "pardon" et "merci". Il valait mieux ne pas parler du lien indissoluble que Valjean avait créé entre eux, sans doute sans le vouloir.

– Mais pourquoi as-tu passé la chance de te débarrasser de moi?

– Je crois que tu m'as déjà posé cette question, – dit Jean d'une voix lasse. – Eh bien, allons-y! – se décida-t-il après une pause. – Parlons-en pour en finir.

Il contourna Javert, qui se tenait debout entre lui et l'escalier, et s'assit sur une marche. "L'escalier est assez sale," – pensa Javert avec indifférence, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il se rappela malgré lui le piteux état du costume autrefois si élégant de "monsieur le maire" après l'incident de la charrette. Des souvenirs se succédaient: Valjean dans la prison de Toulon, Valjean à Montreuil, Valjean dans Corinthe... Javert ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme avait joué un rôle si dominant, si fatal dans sa vie. Et comment un ancien forçat avait-il pu devenir tel qu'il était: généreux, intrépide, si supérieur à tous ceux qu'il avait connus?..

– Il y a plusieurs raisons, – dit Valjean, rompant le silence qui les unissait comme une chaîne. – Tout d'abord, tu étais dans le malheur et je pouvais t'aider. Deuxièmement, je ne ferais souffrir aucun être humain si je peux l'empêcher. Et puis, que serait devenue ma vie si j'avais agi autrement? Je ne pourrais jamais entrer dans une église, ne pourrais pas regarder ma fille dans les yeux.

– Mais tu dois me haïr.

– Est-ce que j'en ai l'air? – Valjean esquissa un sourire. – Et pourquoi te haïr? Tu m'as causé bien du souci, c'est vrai, mais tu me prenais pour un dangereux criminel, et tu avais des raisons pour le croire.

– J'avais tort, – soupira Javert. – Comme dans le cas de Fantine. Pratiquement, je l'ai tuée.

Valjean hocha la tête tristement.

– Oui, tu as mal agi. Mais un homme, et c'était l'homme le plus important dans ma vie, – je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, – croyait que les hommes sont meilleurs que leurs mauvaises actions.

– Toi aussi, tu y crois?

Valjean sourit à celui qui était devant ses yeux intérieurs, comme on sourit aux êtres chers et aimés. Il répondit doucement:

– Comment pourrais-je ne pas y croire, puisqu'il m'a recréé? Avant de le connaître, j'étais une bête sauvage, un fauve au large. Dieu me pardonne, j'étais plein de haine. C'est la haine qui m'avait aidé à survivre.

La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité engloutit les deux hommes sur le pont, l'obscurité et le silence interrompu par le clapotement de l'eau en bas. Tout à coup il sembla à Javert qu'ils étaient seuls dans quelque lieu étrange, coupés du monde réel. Il avait déjà éprouvé un sentiment semblable le matin dans la ruelle, et il avait de nouveau l'impression que quelqu'un les observait attentivement.

– Il y a des règles, – objecta-t-il à Valjean et à cet observateur invisible. – Si on ne suit pas les règles, ce sera le chaos.

– Les règles ne valent rien en elles-mêmes, – dit Jean en secouant la tête. – Ce qui compte, ce sont les valeurs au nom desquelles on a fait ces règles. Pour la même valeur il faut dire la vérité aujourd'hui et mentir demain, une fois céder et une autre fois être inflexible.

– Mais alors, où est la justice?

– Elle n'existe pas, – répondit Jean avec simplicité. – Chacun a sa propre idée de la justice, mais elles sont toutes incomplètes. Il y a ta vérité et la mienne, celle de ma fille qui veut l'amour et le bonheur, et celle d'Enjolras qui ne veut rien sauf le paradis sur terre, un rêve impossible, puisqu'il n'y a pas de paradis sans Dieu.

Le silence les engloutit encore une fois, comme des eaux profondes et sombres. C'était à croire que le temps avait cessé d'exister et minuit durerait éternellement. Et cet homme étrange qui lui fit le don de la vie et détruisit son monde qu'il fallait maintenant reconstruire était, lui aussi, éternel, assis sur ces marches de toute éternité, ainsi sembla-t-il à Javert. Au fond de son cœur, il avait toujours reconnu sa supériorité, s'était toujours senti subordonné à cet homme, même quand la force était de son côté. Valjean était un lion, il faisait peur même dans une cage. Mais maintenant il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un lion, c'était tout simplement un homme âgé, triste, fatigué et seul. "Regarde-toi, vieux chien, – ricana Javert au fond de lui-même, – on t'a apprivoisé. Tu es prêt à donner la patte et apporter les pantoufles."

– Je ne sais pas quels démons t'ont possédé, – dit Valjean, – mais il faut les chasser.

– Et comment as-tu fait pour chasser les tiens?

– Ce n'était pas facile. – Valjean regardait toujours droit devant lui, Javert ne voyait pas son sourire amer mais il le devinait dans sa voix. – C'était comme mourir et renaître, en quelque sorte.

– Un démon est d'ailleurs toujours là, – dit-il en se frappant la poitrine du bout de l'index courbé. – Mais enchaîné et muselé.

– Nuit folle, conversation folle, – tressaillit Javert, tout frileux. – Tu n'as pas l'impression que nous soyons fous, tous les deux?

– On ne devient pas fou à deux, – dit Valjean avec sagesse.

– Ah, vraiment? – ricana Javert. – À juger par les événements d'aujourd'hui, à notre époque on devient fou par régiments et par bataillons!

La lune se montra dans les déchirures des nuages, et sa lueur blafarde éclaira le profil de Jean qui soudain se doubla: des traits plus jeunes, plus doux apparurent, les mêmes traits que Javert avait considérés si attentivement dix ans plus tôt: est-ce bien lui? ou non? La sensation qu'ils étaient seuls dans une île ou à un carrefour l'effleura encore. Il éprouva le besoin de se mettre plus près de Valjean, le toucher avec son épaule, sentir la chaleur vivante de son corps.

– Ta fille doit t'attendre.

– Ma fille regarde les étoiles et pense à son prince charmant. – Il y avait encore un sourire dans la voix de Jean et ce sourire était plein de tendresse, de chaleur et d'affection qui auraient amplement suffi pour une dizaine de filles. – Et puis, – il baissa la voix, – n'as-tu pas encore compris? On ne peut pas quitter ce lieu si facilement.

– Quoi?!

Valjean gardait toujours son sang-froid. Javert pensa qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de vivre sur deux plans de l'existence et pour cette raison n'éprouvait maintenant aucune angoisse de l'au-delà. Javert était épouvanté par la complexité du monde où vivait cet homme. Lui-même n'avait pas le goût des phénomènes complexes et les évitait autant que possible: ils étaient pleins de danger, empêchaient de départager le juste et l'injuste.

– Cela m'est arrivé déjà, – expliqua Valjean, – à Digne, à Arras et ce matin sur les barricades. Dieu t'amène quelque part et te laisse là, seul à seul avec ce que tu dois comprendre.

Javert eut encore un frisson. Il n'aimait pas toute sorte de métaphysique, parce qu'elle créait de la confusion: s'il rencontrait quelque chose de mal explicable, il essayait de le sortir de sa tête au plus vite. Tout à coup il vit, avec une netteté effroyable, les murs du bagne de Toulon, et puis lui-même, parcourant tout seul ses interminables corridors et escaliers. L'immense château était vide et plein d'un murmure de voix immatérielles de ceux qui, année après année, désespéraient, souffraient et mouraient dans cet endroit. Las de ces voix accusatrices, il montait sur la muraille et regardait au loin. Peine perdue, la mer restait sans vie: pas une voile à l'horizon, pas un cri de mouette, rien qu'un ciel bas et menaçant, lourd d'un silence visqueux, presque tangible. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que c'était le lieu de sa réclusion posthume. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là. Il désirait, comme un miracle, voir un visage humain, entendre une voix vivante au lieu de ce murmure sépulcral. Puis une obscurité profonde engloutit le château, elle inonda son esprit, paralysant sa pensée et sa volonté, et il comprit que sa personnalité était en train de disparaître, de se perdre dans un néant complet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as? – l'interpella une voix familière. – Tu as eu une vision?

Javert serra les mâchoires, hocha la tête et se détourna: il sentait bien qu'il éclaterait en sanglots au premier mot prononcé, versant des ruisseaux de larmes et de morve. À ce moment-là, il aimait Valjean comme quarante mille frères ne pourraient pas (tout en détestant la littérature, Javert était venu à bout de Shakespeare – après tout, celui-là n'écrivait que de la chronique criminelle, et la phrase était assez bête pour rester comme une épine dans son esprit).

– Cela arrive, – remarqua Valjean d'une voix tranquille. – Évidemment, tu n'as pas l'habitude. Et pourtant, cela arrive.

Le silence, épais et impénétrable, les tenait prisonniers tous les deux. Valjean regardait d'un œil distrait les reflets chancelants de la lune sur les eaux – détaché, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile ou distant, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui excluait le désir d'être importun. Il ne cachait rien mais ne devenait pas plus compréhensible pour autant.

– À Montreuil, – commença Javert, – j'observais tes entreprises philanthropiques et je voulais bien savoir ce que tu avais dans la tête. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de l'apprendre.

– Tu peux me demander, tout simplement, – Valjean haussa les épaules.

– Eh bien, je te le demande.

– À Montreuil, – Jean se mit à parler avec lenteur, – je croyais que je pouvais rayer de ma vie ces dix-neuf années, les oublier comme un cauchemar, faire semblant que Jean Valjean n'avait jamais existé. Mais personne ne peut faire disparaître notre passé, pas même Dieu, voilà la vérité. C'est pourquoi j'ai compris aujourd'hui que tu me manquerais si tu venais à mourir.

– Je te... quoi?!

– Tu me manquerais, – répéta Valjean. – Constamment porter un masque, répondre à un nom étranger, cela fatigue. À la fin il te semble que tu n'existes pas réellement. Toi, tu n'as pas d'imagination, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

– Mais quel homme es-tu donc? – demanda Javert, frappé de stupeur. – Qui connaît toute la vérité sur toi?

– Dieu seul la connaît.

– Et ta fille?

– Elle sait que je ne suis pas son vrai père, cela rendra le choc moins violent si la vérité finit par ressurgir. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il ne faut pas charger une jeune fille d'un fardeau qui serait trop lourd pour certains hommes.

Après une pause il fit un effort et continua:

– Mais son mari, c'est autre chose. Si... Avant le mariage, il saura tout. C'est horrible d'arracher une enfant à son père, quel qu'il fût. Mais je ne suis pas son père, je n'ai pas de droits sur elle.

– Tu es fou?! Ne le fais pas!

– Il le faut, – répondit Valjean d'une voix morne. – À Arras j'étais comme un cheval qu'on amène devant l'obstacle et qui refuse de sauter. C'est bête et inutile: la barrière doit être prise, coûte que coûte. Je le comprends maintenant.

Compassion, voilà ce qui manquait à Javert pour que ses sentiments complexes envers cet homme tournent en profonde sympathie. À cause de sa force extraordinaire, de son courage surhumain, Valjean lui avait toujours apparu comme un être d'une race à part, dangereux, mystérieux, invulnérable, inspirant un effroi mêlé de stupeur, parfois de l'admiration, mais jamais de la pitié. Le fait qu'il n'était qu'un homme, fort et courageux mais fatigué et seul, le rapprocha tout à coup, détruisit la barrière qui les séparait. Javert commençait à comprendre Valjean, son amour-propre blessé ne le gênait plus, parce que l'homme qui lui avait montré de la compassion avait lui-même besoin de compassion.

– Écoute, – hésita-t-il, – il faut que je te dise...

– Que tu dois m'arrêter? Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai décidé de me déclarer coupable, je crois que ce sera la meilleure solution.

– Tu croyais que j'allais t'arrêter et tu me parlais quand même?!

– Pourquoi pas? Je n'attends pas de la part des hommes plus que ce qu'ils peuvent donner.

Javert pensa que c'étaient les paroles d'un homme très fier. C'était étrange: Valjean n'avait pas du tout cet orgueil extérieur qui avait protégé Javert comme une carapace toute sa vie.

– J'ai l'impression que tu n'attends rien de leur part, – grommela Javert. – Si ce n'est pas de la haine, cela ressemble bien à du mépris.

– Autrefois c'était ainsi, – admit Valjean. Il fit une pause et continua: – Sais-tu ce que je regrette le plus quand je parcours ma vie? J'ai fait si peu! J'aurais pu faire beaucoup plus, si les circonstances avaient permis...

– Si je ne m'étais pas accroché à toi comme un chardon à la queue d'un chien, – précisa Javert avec une franchise sombre qui lui était toute particulière.

Rapidement, Valjean se tourna vers lui:

– Mais non, il ne faut pas te blâmer pour cela! Tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Et je n'ai pas si mal vécu. J'ai vu l'image de Dieu dans l'homme, j'ai vaincu le diable dans mon cœur, deux ou trois personnes ont éprouvé de l'affection sincère pour moi. Que peut-on souhaiter de plus dans ce monde?

Le clair de lune avait un effet étrange: à la clarté du jour Valjean, avec sa chevelure grise, avait l'air imposant et respectable d'un homme entre deux âges, mais la lueur blafarde qui ruisselait sur ses mèches blanches, les cavernes profondes et sombres de ses yeux le changeaient en un être qui n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants. Les rides verticales sur son front s'accentuèrent, les jointures de ses doigts entrelacés sur le pommeau de la canne luisaient d'une blancheur cireuse et mortelle. On avait l'impression que, la conversation finie, il ne partirait pas mais disparaîtrait tout simplement, se dissoudrait dans le crépuscule du matin.

– Pourquoi dis-tu "vécu"? – demanda Javert un peu trop fort, tâchant de chasser le mirage par le son de sa voix.

– J'ai presque terminé mes affaires terrestres. – Valjean ne répondit pas tout de suite, on avait l'impression que ses pensées revenaient de loin. – Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est bien vrai. Tu es cruel, mais il y a quelque chose qui t'a fait ainsi.

– Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois, – dit Javert avec un sourire forcé. – Cependant, si tu m'avais écouté jusqu'au bout, tu aurais appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Par exemple, que je ne ferai rien pour te nuire. Par contre, si tu as besoin de mon aide, je ferai tout, absolument tout ce que je pourrai. – Il reprit haleine et dit en martelant les mots: – Je témoignerai sous serment que je te vois pour la première fois de ma vie. Je cacherai le cadavre.

– Quel cadavre? – demanda Valjean, un peu déconcerté.

– N'importe lequel, que sais-je. À propos des cadavres, qu'est qui est arrivé au gaillard que tu as sauvé sur les barricades? C'est quelqu'un qui t'est proche?

– Il est blessé, mais il s'en tirera, – dit Valjean lentement, avec un sourire étrange et distrait au fond de ses yeux. – Il n'est rien pour moi, mais ma fille est amoureuse de lui. Elle deviendra sa femme et je la perdrai.

Risquer sa vie pour celui qui veut te prendre ce qui t'est le plus cher au monde, c'était un geste d'une générosité prodigieuse, une action qui mettait l'homme au-dessus de sa nature mortelle.

– Tu ne la perdras pas, – protesta-t-il. – Ce jeune homme te doit la vie. Je le connais peu, mais ce que je sais témoigne en sa faveur. Ce n'est pas une crapule: même s'il n'est pas exactement ravi, je ne crois pas qu'il te mette à la porte.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les grands yeux de Valjean.

– Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu dis, il ne saura rien! Je jeu ne serait pas juste si je le lui disais.

La patience de Javert était à bout.

– Écoute, saint, – dit-il, prêt à exploser, – tu peux te maltraiter autant que tu veux, mais laisse les autres tranquilles. Tu crois que ce soit juste de cacher la moitié de la vérité?

– Je n'y ai pas pensé, – avoua Valjean avec simplicité.

– Cela se voit bien, – ricana Javert. – As-tu jamais pensé aux sentiments des gens que tu accables de tes bienfaits? Ou peut-être que cela ne t'intéresse pas?

Visiblement, Javert allait trop loin, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

– Tu ne comprends pas. – Valjean secoua la tête. – Cela... n'oblige personne à rien. Je ne suis qu'un instrument entre les mains de Dieu, je n'ai que ce que Dieu me prête.

– Un instrument, dis-tu? Très bien. Parfait. – La haine dans l'amour que lui inspirait cet homme était à son comble. – Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que rien ne dépende de toi vraiment? Que tout soit en vain?

– Et toi?

– Moi, j'en suis sûr, – répondit Javert avec amertume. – Tout est pourri, tout s'écroule, et je n'y puis rien. Ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui à Paris n'est qu'un avant-goût. Le pire est à venir. Heureusement que je ne le verrai pas.

– Tu es malade? – s'inquiéta Valjean. Déjà dans Corinthe il avait remarqué combien l'inspecteur, autrefois si gaillard, avait maigri, vieilli. Il nageait dans ses vêtements. Il faisait plus vieux que son âge, et on avait l'impression qu'il se laissait aller, tellement il avait l'air défraîchi et mal soigné.

– Non, juste fatigué, – se plaignit Javert, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était assis là, l'air impuissant, les épaules courbées. – Je me demande si toute ma vie n'a pas été une énorme faute.

– Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, – dit Valjean avec prudence. – Quant à moi, tu n'es pas un mauvais homme. J'en ai connu bien pire que toi.

Javert ne l'écoutait pas. – La réalité est bien autre que les apparences, – dit-il avec angoisse. – C'est une découverte qui remonte le moral, n'est-ce pas? Elle est surtout bien opportune!

Valjean haussa ses épaules fortes et larges d'un air éloquent, comme s'il voulait dire: oui, je comprends, mais je refuse de devenir un meurtrier pour que ton âme soit tranquille. "Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais si sensible," – pensa-t-il avec dépit et une certaine culpabilité: toutes ces années il avait considéré Javert comme une sorte de chausse-trape vivante, sans intelligence et sans âme, rien que des mâchoires prêtes à se fermer sur la gorge de quelqu'un avec un bruit métallique. Et c'était un homme, fatigué, égaré. Cet horrible sourire arrogant et moqueur qui avait tant fait enrager Valjean disparut au fil de l'eau, avec sa coiffure impeccable.

De légères lueurs verdâtres teintèrent le ciel à l'est. Ce n'était pas encore l'aube, seulement une promesse de l'aube, mais cela suffit: le mirage se dissipa. La réalité se manifesta par les sifflements de quelque petit oiseau qui vocalisait dans les branches, par le bruit lointain d'une voiture.

Valjean sortit de son gousset sa montre sur une chaîne, la regarda et siffla d'étonnement. Puis il se tourna vers Javert:

– Tu ne feras pas de bêtises?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, – répondit Javert assez mollement. – Pour faire des bêtises, il faut avoir des forces, et moi, je n'en ai plus.

Il était assis là, tout recroquevillé, la tête penchée sur ses bras croisés. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu son pivot qui jusqu'alors avait maintenu son dos dans une posture droite. Valjean le regarda, pris de doute. Tout à coup il dit:

– Allons, viens avec moi.

Javert rejeta en arrière des mèches de cheveux emmêlés, comme un vieux chien morose au museau gris qui se secoue, leva des yeux hébétés, striés de rouge, et demanda d'une voix sans timbre:

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je ne te laisserai pas ici tout seul, – trancha Valjean. Et il ajouta, d'une manière pratique: – Il faut que tu manges et dormes, autrement tu vas défaillir. – Ses yeux bleus sous les sourcils froncés regardaient Javert avec une bonté sévère que celui-ci connaissait depuis Montreuil. Il était difficile de soutenir ce regard limpide et ouvert.

– Eh bien, allons-y. – Javert se leva à contrecœur. Une moitié de son âme voulait toujours se cacher derrière son habituel bouclier de détachement et de froideur, mais l'autre moitié leva la tête et regarda les alentours avec une curiosité hésitante, se retrouvant peu à peu dans le monde changé. La nuit était à son terme. On croirait que quelqu'un avait jeté de l'or dans la peinture verte. Un tintement de cloche, cuivré et mélodieux, flotta dans l'air du haut d'un clocher, annonçant la naissance d'un nouveau jour.

– Que faire maintenant? – marmonna Javert. Il parlait tout à la fois du passé qu'il était impossible de changer, de cette étrange conversation après laquelle rien ne serait plus le même et de l'incertitude de l'avenir.

– Rien. – Valjean haussa les épaules. – Vivre, tout simplement.

D'ailleurs Javert s'était déjà fixé quelques choses à faire. Tout en marchant à côté de Valjean et dormant tout debout, il projetait sa conversation avec ce petit étudiant – comment s'appelait-il déjà? – Marius. En fait, ce n'était pas plus difficile que de préparer un interrogatoire. "Non, mon cher, non, prétendu martyr, – pensa-t-il avec une sorte de joie malicieuse, – il n'y aura pas de second Arras. Assez de sacrifices, tu n'es pas Jésus Christ!"


End file.
